1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dehumidifying apparatus of the type which removes the moisture contained in gas by causing the moisture to be adsorbed by an adsorbent.
2. Description of Background Art
Dehumidifying apparatuses have been known in the art. One typical example of such apparatus is described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 62-148330.
This apparatus is such that, as FIG. 8 shows, the gas to be treated is fed by a fan 30 into a dehumidifier rotor 4e using silica gel as an adsorbent in which the moisture in the gas is adsorbed by the adsorbent. As the adsorbent gains water, its adsorptivity tends to decrease. Therefore, regenerating air heated by a heater 19 is supplied by a fan 31 from a separate position into the rotor 4e for passage therethrough so that the adsorbent is dried for regeneration.
In such an apparatus, the material of the dehumidifier rotor 4e has an important bearing upon the performance of the apparatus. For the rotor 4e, various materials, such as activated charcoal, lithium chloride, silica gel, and synthetic zeolite, have previously been used as desired.
The adsorptive characteristics of the dehumidifier rotor 4e vary according to the material of which the rotor is made, and as a matter of practice, only one particular material which may be considered most suitable according to humidity and other conditions of the air to be treated is selected for incorporation into the apparatus.